


Just Missed

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: MC likes Saeyoung but won't tell him, until it's too late. He finds someone else and MC is heartbroken, but what does it take for Saeyoung to realise he's made a big mistake?





	Just Missed

How long had I known Saeyoung for? Too long. How much had I been through with him? Too much. Ever since I had joined the RFA nearly two years ago, I knew I had felt something for the infamous hacker of the group. We had such amazing banter on the group chat, he constantly made me laugh and brought light in my life more than I thought a guy could ever do. Every time I logged in and he was in the chat room already, we always greeted each other with such love and admiration for one another, it felt good. More than good, amazing, fantastic, brilliant, any kind of positive adjective you could think of.  
After the first few days of being part of the RFA, getting to know everyone, it didn’t take me long to realise I had feelings for him. The trip to go save his brother, Saeran, kind of just confirmed my feelings. My problem was, I wasn’t sure if he felt the same way. He kept talking to me throughout his troubles, we even shared a few moments between us whilst Saeran was still healing. He would hug me just a little tighter, our fingers would brush against each-others and he would purposefully do it again, we even almost kissed one time but Saeran had woken up badly from a dream breaking the moment. I didn’t blame him, not in the least, but I genuinely wondered what would have happened if he had continued to sleep.   
Zen was the first one to notice how I felt, and naturally Jumin was the last. It was during a meal that Zen and Yoosung asked how I felt whilst Saeyoung was on the phone checking on Saeran at home. Of course, I couldn’t deny it, and thankfully they were more than happy to hear about it.  
“Oh my God, I’m so happy for you!” Yoosung grinned like a child.  
“You two would make such a good couple, honestly, you’ve been through so much together” Zen grinned too “you going to tell him?”  
“I’m not sure, I mean, Saeran comes first right now and he’s doing so well, I don’t want to mess that up, you know?” I said.  
“No, of course, but do you want to tell him?” Zen asked.  
“I do, not sure how but I do” I smiled, the blush on my cheeks flaring up.  
“We’ll help you figure something out, I bet if you do something romantic and slightly geeky, he’ll have to tell you how he feels and you’ll be together forever, and and….”  
“Zen, calm down” I chuckled, shushing him when Saeyoung came back and sat next to me.  
“Saeran’s ok, had another nightmare but they’re getting easier so, all’s good in the hood!” he grinned, digging back into his food.  
“I’m glad he’s ok, like I said, if you need anything again in the future, I’m there” I offered.  
“Thanks! I do appreciate that!” he said, giving me a quick hug and we all continued our meal.  
It was all going so good. Saeran was getting better every day, his nightmares were getting less and less intense, and he was talking to me more and more. We even had an evening of watching some films together and ate some of his favourite ice cream whilst Saeyoung went out. He enjoyed it so much, including myself, that it became a weekly thing. It was on one of those evenings that my hopes of telling Saeyoung how I felt came crashing down.  
We had decided to invite Zen and Yoosung over that night too, Saeran began to click on to my feelings towards his brother also, so we made that evening into a discussion on how to tell him as well as watching some films. Zen suggested something romantic and very cheesy, with his reputation and experience, he could easily provide ideas for that. Saeran had the geeky side covered, and Yoosung had known him for longer than me. It all worked out.  
Happily discussing ideas, Saeyoung came home and I decided to put my plan into action. Or, well, was about to, when he started talking enthusiastically, cutting me off.  
“I have some amazing news! Oh my God, seriously, been looking forward to coming back and telling you about it!” he grinned, cupping my face in his hands briefly.  
“Really? What’s got you all excited?” I chuckled “must be big to get God 707 this….energetic”  
“It is big! Ok, so so so sit down” he said, taking me back to the sofa where the guys were and he grinned “I’ve found someone”  
My smile disappeared. What?  
“You found someone? Who?” Zen asked.  
“Someone who makes me heart sing, my soul soar, ugh my God, she’s….she’s fantastic, met her a few weeks ago!”  
My heart sank. No. I was gonna…I was gonna tell him how I felt.  
“She’s a hacker, like me! She was tracking my movements so I decided to track her down, and it showed she was at an internet café in town every Tuesday night” he explained, his feet pacing him round the room, unable to keep himself calm. I felt Zen’s hand on my leg. “When I approached her, we got talking, she explained she’d been kept hostage to do these things to force her to track me, so I helped her, we turned the tables on them and managed to free her, and I guess one thing lead to another and I asked her for a drink, away from the whole hacking thing, and, well, tonight I finally kissed her! We’re official and I want you guys to meet her!”  
“That’s amazing dude!” Yoosung said as happily as he could.  
“Isn’t it? So, will you guys meet her? She’s real nice, I promise, a little shy but, oh so cute, so hands off Yoosung” he laughed “Next week? A drink with you all?”  
My whole world was crumbling beneath my feet, I swear I could feel the floor rumbling and falling away from me. I was falling. And I couldn’t stop myself. He had found someone? After all we had been through together? He had found and chosen someone else? He cared for her, he had kissed her and I hadn’t even entered his mind. I knew deep down just because I helped him with his brother it didn’t mean he owed me anything, but I thought we had something. Did he not enjoy the time we spent together? That day getting ice cream for Saeran when he ran out and we had to hurry to get some more before he woke up? When we spent the entire day together researching coping methods? What about when we almost kissed? Had I imagined all of it? So, he didn’t feel anything for me, at least not the way I did about him.  
“You ok, MC?” he asked and I snapped myself out of my thoughts, forcing a smile.  
“Yeah! I’m happy for you, and I’ll be there next week, but I just remembered I have to be in my flat right now” I made something up.  
“Oh?” he asked.  
“Forgot I had someone to come and look at my carpet, need it measured up for a new one” I explained, grabbing my bag as I stood.  
“Oh you are silly” he laughed “no problem, I’ll text you the details yeah?” he went for a hug but I backed away.  
“Sure, catch you later” I smiled, rushing out.  
Zen had obviously followed me, because as soon as I shut my flat door and flopped onto the sofa, I heard a knock. I didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Taking rejection was never easy, but finding this out like this and then having a friend to come and pity me? No, I didn’t want that.  
“Go away” I shouted, but I heard the door open. Damn, I forgot to lock it.  
“MC, I’m sorry” he said, perching on the edge of my sofa.  
“Don’t pity me” I growled, sitting up.  
“I’m not pitying you, far from it, I know you’ll be feeling angry, upset and hurt, I’m here for a shoulder to cry on” he said, smiling kindly “better to cry on a friend than alone, right?”  
That’s when the tears just overflowed. He loved someone else. Not me. The tears came hard and it didn’t take long for my throat to feel as if it was on fire. Breathing was difficult and it physically hurt to try and stop myself from crying. I didn’t want to stop crying, because if I stopped, the emptiness would engulf me again. I didn’t want to fall into that feeling again. Pain was better than feeling numb. Zen’s arms wrapped around me gentle, just allowed me cry and get his shirt soaked. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. Like he said, he wasn’t there to pity me, he was there to help me, and that he was.  
The next week dragged. Of course it did, all Saeyoung talked about in the chat was about her, how awesome she was, how special she was already to him. I internally thanked Jumin and Saeran for changing the subject. Even though Jumin wasn’t very good with the emotional stuff, I guessed he understood enough to know how I felt about all of this, enough to use his communication skills to change the subject easily without upsetting anyone. I promised myself that I would thank him personally next time I saw him. Whenever that would be. Right now I just sat in my flat all day, moping.   
I still did the RFA stuff, emailing clients and inviting them to the next party. Even though Saeyoung had hurt me, he didn’t deserve to suffer since he did it unknowingly. It was my own stupid fault for not telling him sooner. If I told him sooner, I could have maybe gotten over him easier if he had rejected me. That would have been much better than what had happened. Even while I worked, the pain never really left my chest, it was still difficult to breathe and I cried myself to sleep each night, but it was getting easier. But the threat of the evening of drinks loomed in the air and grew closer and closer. My anxiety grew and my judgements towards this woman increased too. Who was she? She must have been pretty amazing for Saeyoung to talk about her constantly. Since I was still good friends with him, I knew I’d have to go, I didn’t want to worry him. He’d been through enough. I had to show my face, even for just a few minutes. Everyone had offered to take me to the drinks, but I refused each one, no, I had to be as normal as I could. Anything different would draw his attention to me, something I didn’t want. Not just for me, but for him.  
The evening eventually came round and I dressed up a little, finally closing the chat app, ignoring the message of Saeyoung asking if she could join if everyone liked her after tonight. Be normal, act normal and everything will be fine, I kept telling myself. I had to, for him. He deserved true happiness, and if this woman could give him that, so be it. I could move on, even if it took a lot of pain and time to do so, it would be worth it.  
After locking up my flat, I headed towards the bar. It wasn’t exactly pitch black yet, but it was dark enough to have to keep to streetlights to see where I was going. The bar wasn’t too far, within walking distance, and I was about to text everyone to say I wasn’t far when I felt someone cover my mouth and drag me into a back alley.  
I was shoved up against the wall and the attackers arm pressed on my neck and across my shoulders to prevent me from pushing them away.  
“Shut up! Don’t scream and you won’t get hurt” the man whispered “Now, tell me, Saeyoung Choi, where is he?”  
He was after Saeyoung? Pfft, as if I was going to tell him.  
“I’m going to see a friend, not him” I said.  
“You’re lying, tell me where he is!” he almost yelled, pressing something into my stomach. A gun? It wasn’t a knife, wasn’t sharp enough for one.  
“….no” I refused.  
“Dude, this is taking too long, we can find him ourselves” another guy said from behind him.  
“Ugh, fine, whatever” they didn’t even hesitate to pull the trigger.   
The physical pain didn’t even register at first, it was more the sound that shocked me, and the fact the two of them legged it quickly. My hands automatically went to my stomach and I felt the warm, dampness of the blood I was quickly losing. My knees gave way soon after and I let myself drop to the floor, my hands still on my stomach. I wasn’t even trying to stop the bleeding. My mind was screaming at me to get my phone and call for help, but something inside me knew I wasn’t going to make it, even if I rang for an ambulance now. The shot was too close in proximity, it had done too much damage. No, the first person I thought of calling was Saeyoung. I had to apologise that I wouldn’t be there.  
I pulled my phone out, not caring about getting my phone drenched, I dialled his number. My breath was coming in shallow now, the pain finally reaching my conscious mind, so much so I knew he’d guess something was wrong, I had to force myself to sound ok, he couldn’t worry.  
I placed the phone to my ear and let it ring.  
“MC? You on your way?” I heard him ask, all cheery and excited “hang on babe, it’s MC” he called to the woman I was meant to meet.  
“Sorry Saeyoung, don’t think I’m gonna make it tonight” I admitted, trying to calm my breathing and the pain.  
“WHAT? My sidekick not able to make it? Not the carpet guy again, is it?” he laughed.  
“No” I chuckled, regretting doing that instantly “not the carpet man, I’m just not feeling all too good, think I’m coming down with something, don’t want to pass it onto you and that new girl of yours”  
“Oh, no that’s a shame” he sighed, I could hear the pout in his voice.  
“Sorry!” I coughed, the pain shooting right up my spine.  
“Oh that sounds nasty, yeah better keep away from me!” he laughed.  
It hurt. It hurt so badly, I really want to tell him, tell him to get some help, but it was his night. He deserved it, I didn’t want to ruin it.  
“Hey, Saeyoung?” I asked, before I changed my mind.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“Tell me about her”   
“Huh?”  
“Tell me about this girl who’s stolen that Godly heart of yours” I could feel the tears forming all over again. No, I couldn’t cry. Or maybe I could, if I just let them drop. If I could cover my physical pain, I could mask my emotional.  
“Oh, erm, well, she’s a hacker, as you know, erm, she doesn’t do that anymore though” he explained.  
“No, no, tell me what makes you love her so much, the little things, the way she laughs, she eats, the small things” I asked, just letting the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away. I was getting blood everywhere, I’m sure a few tears wouldn’t matter.  
“Oh, right” he laughed “she eats so much, she loves ordering large portions of rice, rice and chicken are her favourites, but, oh my God I didn’t tell you, she isn’t keen on Honey Buddha chips!”  
“What?!” I chuckled through the pain and tears. I could feel my consciousness slipping, the whole world was beginning to spiral around me.  
“Yeah, I know right?! I’ll bring her round to them, I promise” he chuckled with me “MC, you go get yourself better, you really don’t sound well, I’ll text you tomorrow ok? Jumin and Jaehee have just arrived, go get some rest”  
“Ok, Saeyoung, oh, one more thing” I had to say it, at least once before I couldn’t ever again.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you, so so much, make sure you live a good life with her, ok? Promise me you’ll treat her right, always forgive her, cherish her” I said, hearing someone shouting for help not far from me.  
“I will, silly, of course I will, love you too, talk tomorrow!” and with that, the line went dead.

Zen POV  
He had no idea. I got the call just as I was about to make my way to the party. They knew I was going to be the last to arrive due to rehearsals, but I never knew I’d be bringing this news with me. I stood in the doorway, just watching him talking enthusiastically among everyone. He kept his arm around the woman he had fallen for, all the while talking to Jaehee who was listening with a smile on her face.   
Everyone was so happy, so cheery, so oblivious. I didn’t want to tell them, especially him. Even though MC said he didn’t care for her, I knew he cherished her with all his heart. It was obvious, to everyone. This was going to break him.  
“Zen! There you are, got you a drink” I didn’t smile when he called my name.   
I just walked forward, my head swimming with how I was going to say it. I think Saeran was the first one to click on something was wrong.  
“Zen?” he asked, standing.   
“It’s…it’s MC” I said sadly.  
“Oh, yeah, she can’t come, she said she wasn’t feeling well, didn’t sound it on the phone” Saeyoung chuckled, but when he saw I didn’t laugh with him, his smile disappeared “What’s wrong?”  
“She was shot, not far from here, about 20 minutes ago” I said “I got the call since the hospital couldn’t get through to you” I explained.  
Saeyoung stood, his arm falling from the woman who was sat next to him.  
“Which hospital?” he asked.  
As soon as I gave him the name, he was leaving the bar, but I caught his arm.  
“Saeyoung…she didn’t make it”  
He froze. I could see his fists clenching. He wanted to go to her, but knowing she was already gone, I could guess he wasn’t sure what to do.  
“She was on the phone to me not long ago, she just sounded sick….FUCK!” he shouted.  
Why did this have to happen? Why now?


End file.
